1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to an apparatus for cutting up and dislodging asphalt pavement so that it can be removed with minimal disturbance to the subgrade, and, optionally, replaced. More particularly, this invention relates to an attachment for a skid steer, bucket loader, tractor or the like which is then used to cut and dislodge asphalt pavement
2. State of the Art
Asphalt is one of the most popular materials for paving roads, driveways, and parking lots. There are many reasons why asphalt pavement may need to be removed and replaced. One reason is to access something buried beneath it such as a cable or a fluid conduit. Another reason is normal maintenance. Over the course of time asphalt pavement deteriorates to the point where it must be removed and replaced.
It has been known for some time to attach an asphalt pavement cutting device to moving equipment such as a tractor, backhoe, or forklift. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,833 to Lemieux discloses a cutter attachment which is adapted to be installed on the forward edge of a bucket of an earth moving vehicle. The attachment includes an elongated blade support body with a rear horizontal slot for receiving the forward lower edge of the bucket and a forward end or nose. The attachment further includes a pair of generally rectangular and flat, co-planar, vertically extending fins mounted centrally on the cutter body. This attachment is intended for cutting the surface of blacktop. The fins extend upward and downward respectively. However, only the downward extending fin is actually used to cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,601 to Schiller discloses an asphalt cutter having a flat-sided lifter blade with inner edges and a pair of flat co-planar “keepers” on each side of the blade. The asphalt cutter is attached to a tractor-like machine equipped with an adjustable header, bucket or draw bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,048 to Kelly discloses a ripper attachment for a skid steer loader having a triangular frame, a mounting plate attached at the base of the triangular frame, and a scarifier receptacle attached at the apex of the triangular frame. A single shank scarifier is fastened to the apex and is oriented downward so that the tooth is drivable into the ground for ripping purposes.
All of the known asphalt pavement cutter attachments have some disadvantages. In general, it would be desirable to provide an attachment for a skid steer, bucket loader or the like which overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art devices.